


Beats In Time

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Benedict as Smaug, F/M, Jealously, Siren, dragon - Freeform, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One magical moment before their humanity creeps in. <br/>Jealousy and Rage, Love at it's core.</p>
<p>(I'm shit at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Enjoy!

As we sit in the bunker again and he flies above, I think about whether he's ever been outside as a Dragon. The forests around the Castle as vast so he could easily hide while enjoying the sun or moonlight.

"Siren?" He asked as he now stood in front of me with a concerned look on his face. I blinked, smiling at him "I got lost in thought" I stood up, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Tell me your thoughts" He placed his hands on my hips as he nuzzled my face. He purred and I let out a giggle. He'd let down all his defenses now and had shown me thru his kisses, cuddles and love.

"I want to see you fly outside. See your beautiful scales shine in the sun or have moonlight reflect on them. He smiled then smirked before he had me hold onto his back "Oh no. Don't you daaaaare" I shrieked as he flew out of a path I'd never seen.

I held onto him for dear life as we surfaced outside where the moon shone down on us "It's beautiful" I said as I kissed the back of his neck before he glid towards the woods.

He stopped and I held on as he changed back before I smacked his arm "You are a very naughty dragon" I huffed as my chest rose and fell quickly. "You asked and I granted your wish" He pulled me in close as he slowly swayed us.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked as we now lay together looking at the moonlight coming thru the tree cover. Benedict laughed "No but I knew you'd ask one day. I don't go out during the day but at night I have roamed thru these woods"

I sighed, kissing the spot over his heart "Thank you for sharing this with me" I looked up at him before I moved to press my body against his "My fire. My love" I silenced all words he might have said as the moon watched on.

 

\- - -

 

Benedict had asked me to help him expand the bunker after he'd had an incident with a tree in the woods. He'd been angry while I'd been off at work and set it on fire by accident. He didn't want to hurt any living things to he wanted to have a place where he could let out some steam.

It'd taken a few months to get that done but in the mean time we'd planned a party at the Castle. He'd never had too many people over but since we'd been together he'd started invite his friends over. 

I had meet a lot of them who were all wonderful people which made it easier for me to be friends with them in return. We had both been so guarded for so long and I felt happy now that I had someone that understood me and loved me for exactly who I was.

"You smell divine" His voice rumbled against my ear as I looked in the mirror after I'd changed for the party. His arms wrapped around me and I pressed back against him "Such sweet things you say, My fire" I turned my face and kissed the corner of his mouth.

His touch still set me a flame. I tangled our fingers together as I looked at him thru the mirror "We have a few minutes if you want to play" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He laughed and kissed the back of my neck before the doorbell rang "Saved by the bell" I shook my head then walked down the stairs with him to greet our guests.

The night flew by. I laughed as I danced with one of his friends. He spun me around as my hair whipped around. I smiled at him before turning to look for Benedict who I couldn't see anywhere. I excused myself and made my way to find him. 

I searched the open rooms and couldn't find him anywhere. I made my way to the bunker which could be the only place he could be. I walked down the steps before opening the door. I could feel the heat coming from the room as soon as the door opened.

He was standing in the middle of the room as his Dragon self. He was clearly upset about something. I made my way to him, placing a hand on his face "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned as he didn't usually leave without telling me why.

He pushed my hand away and I frowned. When he was in this form, he was stubborn. I took a step back "Everyone is leaving now. I'll say goodbye before heading to bed" I said as I tried to get his attention but he didn't look at me.

I turned and quickly left as I wiped the tears running down my face. I didn't like not knowing what was wrong with him but I'd hoped that he'd tell me later.

It took a few minutes to get thru everyone, saying my goodbyes and making an excuse for Benedict not being present. They were all fine with the answer I gave and as I closed the door, I wondered if he'd come to our bed tonight.

The door to our bed chamber opened an hour later, I'd been laying on my side trying to sleep but couldn't without him. I didn't turn to him as I wanted to see what he'd do.

He crawled into bed, wrapping an arm around me as he kissed my head then neck. I sighed, turning to look at him "Will you tell me what's wrong now?" I asked, looking at him sadly as I cupped his cheek. Benedict sighed "I saw you dancing with him" He said and I frowned before I remembered "Oh Ben, that wasn't--" He cut me off "His eyes had been on you all night and he wanted more than just a dance" He growled, his eyes glowing red.

I gasped as he pulled me in closer "No one else could possibly compare to you" I tried to calm him, he burned hotter by the second "I love you. You know all of me. I'm yours completely" His eyes changed to amber then cooled to their regular shade

"I'm sorry. I was angry and hurt when you laughed with him" I stroked his cheek "Oh my fire. You've ruined me for any other being on the universe" I kissed his lips and heard him sigh "How do you put up with me?"

I thought for a second "I keep wondering the same thing" I winked and he growled before he pinned me down on the bed. I arched against him as my fingers skimmed down his back "My Siren. The reason for my heart beating" 

I looked into his eyes as we both let every feeling go except the love and desire we felt for one another.

 

\- - - 

 

I'd never felt rage before. It wasn't something that ever affected me. I would feel other's anger and reflect it as I felt it's echo. It would fake it sometimes but most of the time I was indifferent.

As I watched the video, my heart raced. The glass in my hand shook as my grip tightened. I could feel my breathing come in quickly as the scene played out.

The glass shattered and I growled before walking towards Benedict's study and not finding him there. I heard him downstairs. I walked determinedly towards him.

He was sitting on the couch in the library. I fisted my hands, feeling blood run down my hand. Benedict looked up at me, smiling as he put his book aside until he saw the state I was in "You're injured" He tried to talk but I stopped him.

I sang to him. A song I somehow knew but had never sung. I watched him slowly blink as he stood there "Kneel" I said, my voice echoing before my song continued.

He did as I asked "Wh-yy.." He looked at me, his eyes widening as my skin glowed. I felt it course thru me. I stopped singing but he stayed still "You are mine. MY FIRE. MY LOVE" I growled as I touched his face and he winced.

"I.. a-m.. Please.. R-e-elease me" Benedict looked at me but I didn't waiver "Your touch is mine alone, your kisses, your heart. She isn't worthy" I ran my thumb over his bottom lip "Not reeal. Acting" He said and I searched his eyes.

"Bene-" I gasped softly as my vision started to blur then everything went black.

I woke up slowly as fingers ran over my forehead. Benedict's face came into view "You never told me you could do that" He said as he looked at me, concerned.

"I've never felt that before. The rage, the anger" I whispered as I sat up and he put a hand on my shoulder "You are powerful, so much more than me" He said with mixture of pride and fear.

I sat closer to him "I didn't mean to hurt you. The thought of someone else with you..." As I said it, my breathing came in and out quickly and I let out a low growl. He pressed a kiss to my lips and everything drained away from me.

"You are not allowed to watch anything I work on until you channel this" Benedict said once I'd calmed. I nodded then smiled "I did like watching you bend to my will" I smirked as I teased him. He laughed "I've created a monster"


End file.
